User talk:Officalkaiuchiha
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kai Uchiha page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 19:02, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Adding Info Hi. I saw you were asking around for help with adding things to your page. For images, see this page: User blog:KusaNin/Tips for New Editors. For the infobox, see this page: INFOBOX INSTRUCTIONS. KusaNin (talk) 22:24, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ---- Wow thank you very much! :D i did try to do this on my own but maybe something is wrong with my computer, do you mind maybe helping me with photos? Officalkaiuchiha (talk) 23:33, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ---- Mewrlise Hello! It says that I edited your pages because I added the DRAFT category to all of them. It is the wiki's rule sorry >w< I left a comment on one of Mataio Uchiha explaining this and why. The only thing I did extra to that was remove the Uchiha category from Kai Uchiha; I explained in the comment, but while you have the DRAFT category you can only have that and no other. It helps keep the wiki clean/tidy I believe. Apologies if this inconvenienced you! Mewrlise (talk) 23:08, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Hiya >w<, yup you had replied in the right place, you can just leave your messages there under the header with your name whenever you want XDMewrlise (talk) 16:35, August 16, 2016 (UTC) haha, that's all right let me know when you are ready and I will help you with the imagesMewrlise (talk) 20:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Course you can ask, well...when I add a picture on the info box I change from visual to source (I do my editing in rich text not the visual editor) and you will see something like this: |-|Parts II= or Part I that is the little title that will appear at top of picture in the infobox. But after the = you can insert your image file. I do that by clicking Photo will appear on the right under add features and media (again in rich editor not visualEditor) then add upload and select the file from your computer. make sure that your image is 300px and remove this bit of code |thumb which will automatically appear when you upload pic to page. Doing this will help centre your image, otherwise it will have a big wide border. For normal pictures that I just put in on the page I add them the same way. But you don't have to be on source to do that. If find it easier to do it in visual. (ok so the rich edit mode has to tabs you can switch between, visual and source, visual will look more like how it will appear on your page while the source one if here the big chunks of HTML appear) when you chose your file and click upload it will show you a preview window where you can adjust image size, decide whether you want it on the right or left side of the page and have the option to write a note accompanying your image underneath it. I just wrote a lot of confusing stuff...I'm sorry. But don't worry I'll still help you :D this was just me having a go at explaining the process...? I am so rubbish at explaining >x< sorry! Mewrlise (talk) 21:15, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi. If you are trying to understand how adding pictures works, you can take a look here. It shows a visual of the steps. KusaNin (talk) 22:36, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yes of course, sorry just added the DRAFT category out of habbit Mewrlise (talk) 00:02, August 17, 2016 (UTC) 'ere we go~ hope this is good but I something bothers you or doesn't look alright etc you know where to find me ;) ah, sorry, I was asleep. What is it? Mewrlise (talk) 10:19, August 17, 2016 (UTC) oh, would you liked it removed? Mewrlise (talk) 13:11, August 17, 2016 (UTC) hmmm, I will have a look at it, are you working on that page now? if so just let me know when you finish Mewrlise (talk) 13:17, August 17, 2016 (UTC) yes of courseMewrlise (talk) 14:00, August 17, 2016 (UTC) just add them to images on the website and tell me where you want themMewrlise (talk) 15:17, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok, you need to tell me though, are you the owner of these images or did you just edit them? Because the image for Mizu and Kasai are recolours of Uchiha Kaname and Mikage :( unless you have permission from lymmy you can't post them on this website. You can use bases and edit but not of original fanart. Mewrlise (talk) 15:54, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry that I can't help with this. If you want here is a very good naruto face base. This artist also created full body bases for naruto as well. Changing more would be a good idea but since they are fan art rather than from the actual show, you would have to ask lymmy for permission :( As for Tezo do you want her in the infobox? Mewrlise (talk) 16:13, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry been a bit absent today :( Is Tenzo the curly haired woman? What do you mean by fix? (am I too late to help? ah sorry) Oh I'm happy to hear that you found someone to help :) Mewrlise (talk) 21:15, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure tell meMewrlise (talk) 22:22, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Morning, right so I went on Murasakime and changed the infobox for you. Is this what you wanted?Mewrlise (talk) 08:42, August 22, 2016 (UTC)